


Fantasizing the Enemy

by pinoythinker



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinoythinker/pseuds/pinoythinker
Summary: Bongbong Marcos fantasizes about Leni Robredo, the woman that he hates the most, as he was left alone at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read a good sexy fan fic on wattpad about Bongbong Marcos and Leni Robredo and I must say that it was written well that it triggered me to write this sexy fic too. I know this is weird but I hope you enjoy reading! Lol!

**Bongbong's POV**

I hate Leni Robredo so much. I am quite sure she cheated on me during the elections that's why she won, there is no other explanation than that. I can't express enough with words how much I loathe her but then I also can't deny to myself how she is physically acceptable — as a matter of fact, she is undeniably attractive.

I hate to admit that to myself but it's a fact. It's very factual to the point that she makes me go harder than my own wife could ever do, it's true.

There are instances when my wife is out of the house and I am all alone, I think about Leni Robredo and my cock gets hard in a snap. God, I hate her but I also want to bang her so hard, I'll bang her so hard that she's going to break.

When I watch her interviews, I get so annoyed of how calm and subtle she talks and moves. Sometimes I think it would be great if I'll just bury my face in between her legs and sweep her folds thoroughly with my tongue until she begs me to stop. Let's see if she could still keep those calmness and subtlety if I eat the hell out of her tame pussy.

I loathe her up until the center of my soul's core but I think ripping her clothes off and plowing her roughly wouldn't sound so bad. The curves of her body is deadly, her hips is hell of hips, her skin is smooth as porcelain, her lips looks so soft and moist I'd bite it gently as I bombard her with my furious kisses.

There was a point in my life where I hated her enough that I wanted to hurt her physically but then as I think through it, I better not do that. It won't relieve my hatred for her, hence, it would turn me on — bizarrely. I can't even believe I am admitting how much I want to fuck Leni Robredo but that's the truth, however, it'll be my only secret, mine only.

When I think of her, I remember how sane she is. She is very graceful, she is very reserved and polite. I don't know if that's the real her or if it's just her way as a politician — I don't really care. My point of bringing this up is that that character of her made me wonder how is this reserved and sane and tame woman go in bed? It's an inevitable thought isn't?

I've thought about it a couple of times enough that here I am badly fantasizing about banging Leni Robredo in bed.

I know I may sound delusional and pathetic and maybe even crazy with this but I am alone right now at home and I feel so aroused. There's literally nothing that I want right now than to lock myself in the room with her, rip her panties off, make her hunker over the bed as I pound her with my rock hard dick. I'd plow her so hard until she bleeds, I'd bang her so rough until she could no longer feel her body, I'd fuck her so hard until she gets numb. 


End file.
